


I'm Holding You To The Truth (TimKon)

by TimothyWithConner



Series: Truth [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Truth Serum, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Dick和Jason把Tim和Kon绑起来，然后用吐真剂来撬出他们所有肮脏的小秘密。“你操过我亲爱的小弟弟多少次？”Jason捧起Tim的脸颊轻轻地摇晃着问道。“我……我不知道。”Kon回答道。Tim盯着Dick，用眼神恳求着他不要强迫他回答这个问题。但Dick只是摇摇头：“对不起，我亲爱的弟弟，保守秘密是要受到惩罚的。”“387次。”Tim说。





	I'm Holding You To The Truth (TimKon)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Holding You To The Truth (TimKon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488603) by [nightwingingit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit). 



Tim醒来的时候听到一声响亮的撞击声。他想知道为什么这里这么黑，然后他意识到他被蒙住了眼睛还被绑在一张椅子上。他很紧张地听着绑架他的人说的话。

“噢我操，我操！”一个声音响了起来，这是Jason的。Tim不知道他是松了口气还是应该感到害怕。

“说话之前赶快先帮我把Kon弄出来！”Dick嘀咕了一声。他好像在努力拖动一个很重的东西，Tim猜那是Kon。

“放开我！”那是Kon的声音，而他听起来很生气，“Tim？！”

Tim试图挣脱他的束缚但没有奏效。他低声咒骂着。当Dick和Jason组队的时候，谁都不知道他们会做出多可怕的事情来。这对于Tim来说会是一场灾难，他清楚这点。Kon和他会处于他们的掌控之下，直到他们的小游戏结束。

“我的天啊，”Tim心想，“这两个白痴打算做什么？！”

在一番听上去很激烈的争吵和争斗之后，Tim的眼罩终于被Dick解开了。Tim做的第一件事情是观察四周。

让他松了一口气的是他们只是在大宅中Tim的房间内。他的目光落在和他一样被绑在椅子上的看上去在挑衅的Kon。他们都正对着床，但稍微偏了一点点角度，这样他们也可以看到对方。毋庸置疑，Dick和Jason都享受地坐在Tim的床上。

Dick假装没注意到Tim朝着他模仿Bruce的死亡瞪视。Dick应该是最知道不能做一些疯狂的事情的人，不管这是不是和最知道做疯狂事情的JASON一起。但Dick继续高兴地微笑着。

“惊喜吧，鸟宝宝！”Dick尖叫道。

“Jason，Dick，”他故意慢慢地说着，“现在给我们松绑。”

Jason满欢期待地搓着双手，假装没听到Tim刚才所说的话，“这一定会很棒的！我们会有能寄给《生活月刊》的勒索材料了！”

“不，不，不。”Dick嘲弄地纠正着Todd，“我们只是在把我们深爱的鸟宝宝的一些事情搞清楚。”

“把事情搞清楚？”Tim环顾着Jason，Dick和Kon问道，顺便说一句Kon看上去被粗鲁地对待了。他的头发有点乱，而他带着红色标志的黑T恤被卷上去露出了一小段他的腹肌。他看上去很生气，好像他希望能从椅子上跳起来把他们俩的嘴堵上。

那么问题来了，为什么他没有这么做呢？

“当然也可能把事情搞‘基’。”Jason耸耸肩说道。

“你们对Kon做了些什么？”Tim冲着他的哥哥们咆哮道。如果他们以任何形式伤害了他——

“别担心鸟宝宝，我们对他什么也没做，反正也没做多少。”Jason得意地笑了。

“只是隔绝了太阳光，”Dick回答道，知道Tim是什么意思，“你知道当超人没有得到足够的阳光的时候，他是如何失去他的力量的，因此——”

“混血先生在这里完全失去了他的力量，”Jason拍着Kon的头继续说道。Kon怒气冲冲地差点咬了他的手，“你找的人真凶，Timmy。”

Tim翻了个白眼：“你们想要从我们这里得到什么？”

“是的，这就是问题所在，”Dick拿出一个小喷瓶，“我们想知道的就是——”

“你们所有尴尬的恋爱秘密。”Jason盯着Kon的时候补充完了剩下的话。

Tim焦急地交换了一下眼神。这可是吐真剂，他们绝对都完蛋了。

————

当Dick和Jason期待地看着他们的时候，Tim闭紧了嘴。

“来嘛鸟宝宝，你能做到的。只要告诉我们，你和Kon是不是在谈恋爱了？”Dick又问了一次。

Tim让自己完全不动，他意识到任何动作都会成为可以袒露事实的回答，然后让这两个白痴达到目的。Kon也一直坚持不回答而且不动的策略。

“这可行不通。”Jason叹了口气，站起身走到了Tim的椅子后面。

“你要做什么？”Dick有点担忧地问着。

“别担心Dickie Bird，我有个主意。”

然后他开始……挠Tim痒痒。该死的Tim太怕痒了。Jason是他妈的怎么知道的？！

他的身体失去控制地扭动着，随之放声大笑：“Jason！哈哈哈哈哈！Jason，请停下来！”

“你和Kon睡了吗？”Jason问道，继续他的攻击。

“是——”操！“是的，行了吧？！是的！”

Jason停了下来，他和Dick相互狡黠地笑了笑。

“多长时间了？”Dick对着Kon问道，“你们两个交往多长时间了？你们甚至没想过征求我们的同意吗？”Dick有点阴沉地责怪地盯着他。

Tim能看到Kon冷汗直流，瞥向他来寻求帮助。Tim叹了口气然后点点头，示意他可以回答。如果他们不满足这两个人的要求，他们是不会被放过的。

“一年。”Kon回答道，然后更多的话从他嘴边毫无意义地漏出来了，“我们保守秘密的原因是Tim觉得你们这些蝙蝠家的人又疯狂又专横，而且他非常正确！”

“呸，我们只是在保护我们宝贝的鸟宝宝，确保他会被正确地对待。就这样而已。”Jason说道，“而且现在你看上去一点也不辣了。”他露出一个完全令人毛骨悚然的恶魔般的微笑，Tim和Dick已经习惯了这种表情，但Tim看得出来这真的让Kon紧张了。

“这没关系的，Jason，他只是说出了他心里的真实想法。”Dick微笑着，懒洋洋地靠在Tim的床头，这甚至让Tim冷汗直流，“那么，一整年了，Tim？那么长时间你都没有告诉我们？你会受到严厉的惩罚的。”

“你操过我亲爱的小弟弟多少次？”Jason捧起Tim的脸颊轻轻地摇晃着问道。

“我……我不知道。”Kon回答道。

Tim盯着Dick，用眼神恳求着他不要强迫他回答这个问题。但Dick只是摇摇头：“对不起，我亲爱的弟弟，保守秘密是要受到惩罚的。”

“387次。”Tim说。他们都不敢相信地盯着他。

“你真的有数？”Jason笑着问。

“那不可能，”Dick难以置信地说着，“一年里甚至没有这么多天。而且你们甚至不会每天见到对方！”

“一天可以不止做一次，Dick。”Tim没有看着他们的眼睛回答道。

“克隆男孩一定非常棒，”Jason冷笑着，“你到底看上这个笨蛋什么了？”

“不要侮辱Timmy的男朋友。”Dick责备道。

Jason看了他一眼，耸了耸肩勉强认同了他，然后继续说道：“他有多好，鸟宝宝？他最大的优点是什么？”

Tim激动地尖叫着：“我挑不出来。”

“试试看。”Dick哄着他说。

“他的——他的手臂既强壮又温暖……而且他的手很大……而且他很强壮而且……而且他很粗……”

Tim羞红了脸，希望他能用手捂住脸。

‘现在就杀了我吧。’他心想。

“噢我的克隆男孩，我就猜你一定天赋异禀。我不得不相信我弟弟说的话，鉴于你操了他这么多次。”Jason逗趣地回答着。

“噢我有了一个好点子！”Dick大笑道，“告诉我们你们那些最大胆的上床地点。”

Tim瞥了Kon一眼然后叹了口气。他们应该现在投降的。这真的是无计可施了。

Tim闭上他的眼睛，话语翻涌而出，“在斯维摩尔教堂的里屋中……做礼拜的时候。”

Tim希望说了这个之后他们能放过他，但他们没有。而他们满怀期待地看着他说下一个地方，“以及在瞭望塔……”

“瞭望塔的哪里？”Dick再次盯着Kon问道。

Kon咬紧牙关，“……所有地方。”

“上帝啊你们这些欲火焚身的孩子们！你们是怎么做到的？”Jason看上去很吃惊地问着。

“那不难，”Tim飞快地回答着，“拜托了，Dick，Jason，我……我们很抱歉我们向你们隐瞒了我们在交往的事情。放了我们吧，求你们了。”

Tim不知道事情还能会变得多难堪，但他不想知道。而且他们会把Kon吓跑的！天知道Kon在这次令人尴尬的闹剧之后甚至还能不能和他说话？现在Kon是知道他的家人都是疯子了！

“我们还享受着呢，鸟宝宝，”Dick对他说，“我们知道你真的很喜欢Kon，而且显然我们不需要问他为什么这么喜欢你，因为你是一个又可爱又有吸引力的伴侣，Timmy。”

Tim又翻了个白眼而Dick继续说道，“为什么我们不问他点更有趣的事情？Kon，你对我们的鸟宝宝做过最色情的事情是什么？”

当他反应过来的时候，Kon看上去僵住了。

‘老天爷啊，’Tim想着，“现在杀了我吧。”

“有一天，我们……”Kon脸红得如此厉害以至于他都没办法更生气了，只是很惊骇，“我们全裸着离开窗户，”他的头斜着指向Tim的大窗户的方向，“然后飞了起来，飞到了大宅上面，飞过了云层。我用我的TTK将他放在天上，他像是躺在云里一样。他看上去是那么迷人，就像是月光下的天使。”

Kon抬起头，对上Tim的双眼。Tim颤抖着回想起了那一天。那天晚上真的很冷，但是Kon的身体却散发着温暖。当他们飞得如此之高，他却把自己完全交付给Kon的时候，Tim被一种激动的心情席卷了。即使当Kon用薄薄的一层TTK托住他的时候，他全身心信赖他不会让自己掉下去。他还记得冰冷而模糊的云层触到自己的皮肤，弄得他满身都是露珠。但他抬头看着Kon，看着明亮的月光撒在他宽阔的身躯上，他就觉得他自己是世界上最幸运的人。

Tim的眼眶满是泪水。Kon以后还会和他这样做嘛？在这次审讯之后？

“鸟宝宝！怎么了？”Jason问道。他确是在担忧他，然后他鄙夷地瞥了一眼Kon。他是最后一个说话的人，所以他一定说了什么不对的事情。

Kon看上去也只是很震惊，“Tim？Tim，你没事吧？”他又一次在束缚中挣扎着。他不顾一切地想要抱紧他的神奇小子。

“Tim，怎么了？”Dick从他的小弟弟的床上站起来，走向了他。

“你们把Kon吓跑了！”Tim咆哮道，“经过这件事之后，他会恨我的！”

Tim把朝向他们的头移开的时候，他的泪水夺眶而出，但他的胳膊和身体仍然没办法去遮住他的脸。

Jason和Dick眨着眼睛对望了一眼。喔。

Jason窃笑着说：“他不会是……”

“嘘，让Kon说话。”Dick用胳膊轻轻推了他一下。

Kon瞪大了眼睛：“我当然不会恨你了！”

他们对视着，眼神传递了某种信息促使他说出口：“Tim，我早就知道你有一个疯狂的家庭。我早就准备好了。我的意思是，我只是没对现在的情况做好准备，因为如果我预料到这种情况我早就能把我们俩都救出来。但我已经准备好了面对他们对待我的任何方式，因为我……我不想用这种方式告诉你Tim，不想在这样的情况下。但你现在需要知道，我爱你，Tim。”

Jason和Dick再次对望了一次，这次他们睁大了眼睛。

眼泪从Tim的眼睛里流淌出来，但他实际上笑了出来。这一刻他几乎神志不清地放松下来，但又完全不敢相信。即使在这荒唐的一切之后，Kon仍然对他表白了？爱着他？

“我爱你，Kon。”Tim用颤抖的声音低声细语，“我爱着你。”

“哇哦，你们两个真的甜得发腻！”Jason说着拍了一下他们的脑袋，揉乱了他们的头发。

Tim看上去又可怕又可爱，但他还是撅着嘴唇。而Dick叹了口气：“好吧，好吧，爱情鸟们，我们明白了。我想我们现在应该结束第一次兄弟拷问了。”

他不知道从哪掏出一把小刀，在割断绳子之前亲了亲他弟弟的额头然后说着：“鸟宝宝，我希望你知道我们做这些只是因为我们爱你而且在意你。不要再对我们隐瞒了，而且一定要使用安全措施，好吗？”

直到他不情愿地说“好吧”，他才把绳子割断。

然后Dick把刀递给了Jason，Jason迅速地转向Kon在他耳边低声说：“如果你伤害了他，你就会知道什么才是真正的痛苦了。”他把刀轻微但足够起到威胁地在Kon的脖子旁边快速示意了一下，之后他割断了绳子。

Dick和Jason知道在放开他们之后他们自己最好不要呆在房间里。无论这两个人是想攻击他们还是想互相打架，他们最好都不要留下来。所以他们尽可能快地窜了出去，把门砰然关上。

Tim本来要去追他们，但当他再次打开门时，他们已经不见了。

这些来去无踪的罗宾鸟们。

Tim没有去追他们，而是关上了门，锁上了门，抱住了向他张开手臂等在那里的Kon。他享受着Kon的抚摸，享受着他把脸埋在Kon的胸膛中时包裹着他的Kon的气息。让Tim难以置信的是，在经历了这场‘兄弟拷问’之后，Kon依然爱着他.

“记得戴套！”他听到从他的窗外传来一声声音，是Dick。

Tim气冲冲地跑到窗前，但Dick已经跳了下去，骑上了Jason的摩托车驶离了大宅。

Kon走到他的身后，用一只手臂抱住他的身体，另一只手拉上了窗帘。他吻了吻Tim的肩膀，然后等到Tim抬起头望着他的时候，他吻住了他的嘴唇。

“你的家人真是疯狂。”Kon在接吻的时候笑着说，“但他们也没有那么坏。”

Tim大笑着，而Kon搂着他的腰把他推倒在床上。


End file.
